


without a doubt—

by htruona



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, basically ash has seen far too much stuff to disagree that humans kinda suck, but he knows fine well that not all of em are nice, i mean course he still likes humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htruona/pseuds/htruona
Summary: “Humans suck,” Volcanion said.Ash opened his mouth to disagree, but then he thought about it and arrived at a rather different conclusion.





	without a doubt—

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes. it sucks, but like, enjoy, y’all.
> 
> (can’t believe i’m writing fanfic 12 year old me is _s h o o k_ )

“Humans suck,” Volcanion said.

Ash opened his mouth to disagree, but then he didn’t.

He closed his mouth and thought of all the hurt humans had inflicted on pokémon. Between Team Rocket—not the Trio, but rather their other members like Annie and Oakley, whose actions led to Latios’… demise, and the Iron-Masked Marauder who enslaved Celebi ruthlessly—and Hunter J and all her ruthlessness for the purpose of profit, and the countless other smaller, nameless poachers he’d had to stop, it never seemed to end.

He remembered the man who controlled the parent Zoroark with a hologram of its child’s pain, the brokenness in Mewtwo’s eyes as they struggled to find their purpose after everything Giovanni had done, the madness on Shamouti Island when one man’s greed uprooted centuries of balance. 

He thought about Teams Aqua and Magma, relentlessly seeking to control Kyogre and Groudon for purposes that still made no sense to him. He thought about Team Galactic and their quest to harness the powers of Dialga and Palkia and create an entire new universe, destroying the old one in the process. He thought about Team Plasma, their once-noble cause fading like ash in the wind and paving way for that same overused recipe of destruction that seemed to infect everyone’s minds when they became insane enough.

He thought about Team Flare and the destruction they had wrought upon Kalos in the name of beauty. The wounds, still fresh in his mind, ached for the broken homes, broken cities— _broken people_ —struggling in the aftermath of Lysandre’s tyranny.

(He remembered the pain of the Mega Evolution energy tearing into him like yesterday).

“Absolutely fucking correct,” Ash replied.

**Author's Note:**

> (Clemont blanched. “Ash!”
> 
> Ash gave him a Look. “At this point, do you disagree?”
> 
> “I— Not really.”)


End file.
